


No correspondido

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Quizás sonaría estúpido para muchos, pero para ella, que había vivido los años más importantes de su vida bajo la esclavitud, tenía mucho sentido.





	No correspondido

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: OP no me pertenece, todo de Oda.
> 
> **Prompt**: 02. No correspondido
> 
> **Extensión**: 1000 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Nota**: Sí, esta es otra de las parejas que me propuso _Bella_ en mi página de Facebook… Y son tan bonitos juntos. A Sabo no me cuesta shippearlo como a Ace ¡ja, ja, ja!

_¿Algún día vas a corresponder mis afectos?_ Era la sempiterna pregunta de Sabo a una sonriente Koala; pero había algo en él que a ella no le convencía. No podía ponerlo en palabras y explicarle a un expectante Sabo la razón de su rechazo. A veces ni ella misma se entendía.

Tiempo después, a su lado y combatiendo, descubrió que podía quererlo mucho, pero solo como un camarada. Sabo no era la clase de hombre que dejaba atrás a nadie, así fueran enemigos o potenciales enemigos. Y eso a ella no podía menos que hechizarle, le resultaba un tipo muy curioso. A fin de cuentas, todos los que eran parte del ejército revolucionario perseguían un fin común y luchaban contra la tiranía y la esclavitud.

Se podría decir que la primera vez que Koala pudo verlo como un hombre de verdad, como _su_ hombre, fue cuando lo vio llorar. _Las lágrimas no nos hacen débiles, nos hacen humanos_, le había dicho ella en un intento pobre por consolarlo cuando los recuerdos volvieron a él, atormentándolo.

Sin embargo, fue ahí, tras la muerte de Ace D. Portgas que algo cambió en ella, que una parte de la máscara se quebró. Quería consolar a Sabo, necesitaba hacerlo, ser su bastión, el hombro en el cual ese hombre sensible pudiera descargarse todo lo que quisiera sin pudores.

En Dressrosa ella creyó comprender a qué le temía. Fue verlo vestido como un gamberro común, sin su traje habitual, tan ostentoso, y entender que Sabo era noble, pero no en el sentido que a ella le abrumaba. De hecho, Koala sabía que su amigo odiaba a esa clase de gente, que él odiaba sus orígenes; por algo estaba ahí con ellos, por algo luchaba codo a codo con ella.

El tiempo le ayudó a ver por qué lo rechazaba categóricamente, una y otra vez. Tenía miedo de enamorarse de una imagen que no era real. La forma de vestir de Sabo era solo una minúscula parte de él, una vieja costumbre heredada; pero para ella era verlo y recordar los años más infames de su vida.

No quería enamorarse de un noble o de algo que se le pareciera, jamás se lo permitiría a sí misma, por el amor que le tenía a la raza Gyojin, sentía que hacerlo sería una traición a sus valores. Quizás sonaría estúpido para muchos, pero para ella, que había vivido los años más importantes de su vida bajo la esclavitud, tenía mucho sentido.

No obstante, en Dressrosa conoció a otro Sabo, al de su niñez, a uno más campechano, aunque igual de _noble_, pues no había dudado en seguir su capricho, como ella le había tildado a su intromisión en el coliseo.

Sabo quería salvar a su hermano del corazón, no había podido hacerlo con Ace, pero al menos tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo con Luffy. La vida le estaba obsequiando una segunda oportunidad que no pensaba derrochar por mucho que Koala y Hack se lo reprochasen.

Y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, cubierto de heridas, pero feliz. Sonriente y satisfecho por los resultados. Le narraba su aventura como si hubiera sido la más espectacular. Le habló de Luffy, contándole que no había cambiado nada desde que eran unos niños. Y que le hacía feliz ver que tenía nakama que se preocupaban por él; también le habló de Ace, pero en esa ocasión sin lágrimas, sin dolores, sin arrepentimientos.

Koala era sonriente por naturaleza, había aprendido a serlo por la fuerza, pero en esa ocasión su mueca era sincera. Podía sentir las emociones de Sabo, hasta palparlas, podía por fin entender quién era ese noble de buen corazón.

Suspiro mediante, dejó su trauma de lado y además un pequeño beso en una de las heridas que le estaba curando; una que estaba cerca de su ojo ya mal herido desde antaño. Sabo sintió los labios de la muchacha en la ceja rota y rio despacio.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué fue? —De golpe se había olvidado de Ace y de Luffy, su atención estaba puesta en el extraño proceder de su amiga, puesto que nunca antes había sido tan cariñosa o cercana.

—No dejas de ganarte heridas, Sabo-kun —reclamó ella como si nada, dejando todos los implementos de curación a un lado, su amigo siempre insistía en que fuera ella su enfermera. No explicó a qué se debía su impulso, era otra de las cuestiones de su personalidad que ni ella entendía, pero fue verlo hablar así de sus hermanos y tener ganas de llenarlo de besos y abrazos—. Y no dejas de meternos en problemas. —Y por supuesto, nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para reclamárselo.

—Mi boca está más abajo —dijo él, tentando su suerte y golpeteándose los labios con un dedo.

—Y no dejas de ser un idiota adorable —rio ella, porque el muchacho nunca perdía una oportunidad para cortejarla, fuera directa o indirectamente.

Él pareció inmune al insulto, solo rio a su manera, mientras ella no dejaba de sonreír. Y no lo dejó de hacer por mucho tiempo. Antes, sus muecas eran falsas, pero junto a Sabo esa clase de gestos empezaron a ser espontáneos y sinceros.

Quizás, algún día, si ninguno de los dos llegaba a morir (y a veces temía tanto por Sabo, era tan imprudente), podría corresponderle; por el momento ella todavía tenía heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado del todo. No se veían, pero ahí estaban, llenándola de miedos tontos y otros no tanto.

Quizás, algún día, si Sabo renunciaba a hacerse el galán (no le quedaba y era pésimo para coquetear) ella se animaría a dejarle un beso en los labios, en lugar de las cuantiosas heridas con las que siempre regresaba al refugio.

Quizás, algún día, si ella lograba ver que el mismo Sabo que vio frente a la tumba de su hermano y el Sabo desprolijo de Dressrosa, eran el mismo Sabo del día a día, ella admitiría que ya la había conquistado. Hacía tiempo y sin mucho esfuerzo.

¿Cómo no amar a Sabo? Era el hombre más noble y más humano que en su vida había conocido.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, Koala, ya déjate de miedos y cómetelo enterito, que se lo merece este buen hombre. Pero bueno, el pasado de Koala fue bien duro (me acuerdo que cuando salió en el manga me hizo llorar a mares), así que es entendible que ella recele todo lo que implique “nobleza”. Y si bien Sabo es un indisciplinado y nada tiene de noble, las ropas que lleva y algunas de sus actitudes, delatan sus orígenes. Igual, no dejan de ser una pareja encantadora justamente por eso, pero a veces es difícil romper con las cadenas del prejuicio.
> 
> (EDIT: SPOILER) Ahora, lo malo, es que acabo de leer el capítulo 957 del manga y estoy que ruedo en el suelo de la angustia. Solo espero que sea mentira. Una parte de mí sospecha que hicieron una noticia falsa para que Luffy no repita lo de Marineford. (SPOILER)
> 
> 22 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
